Seung-gil Lee x reader: Awkward Us
by PrototypeNo.14
Summary: Seung gil Lee and (y/n) have been close friends for a long time, and they both share a passion for ice skating. They root for each other in the Grand Prix Competition, but what drama can occur in just a few days? 6000 words


She sat down on the cold seat, away from the crowd, away from everyone. She wasn't here to socialize. In fact it was quite the opposite, as she even took the jeopardy of making last minute reservations of the seats around her. She chose her seat in the middle row, where the crowd wasn't as rowdy and the view wasn't as far away. She sighed and trembled slightly at the cold, tugging at her jacket. She pursed her lips, trying to convince herself that she wasn't here to see _him_... her Female Grand Prix Competition just so happened to be at the same rink, and she would be bored for the first few days. _Yes that's right... I just have nothing else to do and I'm not just here to see only him!_ Despite her excuses, it was obvious she only arrived at the rink when _his_ short performance was scheduled.

"Seung Gil Lee of Korea age 20."

"Uwah!" She sloppily fished out her phone out of her purse, swiping through her apps for the camera. Her eyes brightened for a second, then she sighed dejectedly, lowering her phone on her lap. _No... a video of this isn't good enough..._ She turned her gaze back to the rink below. ' _I have to see this with my own eyes_ _!_ '

* * *

4 years ago...

* * *

"The Junior Championship Winners of the Mixed Single Figure Skaters!"

 _Shut up..._

"These young boys and girls have displayed magnificent shows on ice, and we shall announce the top 3."

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up... just get this over with, I do not wish to put up with this mockery any longer..._

She trembled on the second closest position to the crowd with anger and shame, forced to wear a smile to the crowd.

 _I hate this... just end it already!_

"In 3rd place Sala Crispino of Italy age 18."

 _Please no more..._ she thought as she shivered.

"In 2nd place (f/n) (l/n) of (b/c) age 15."

"And in first place,"

She turned her gaze to the boy standing higher than her, wearing a gold medal and a blank expression. She hated him.

"Seung Gil Lee of Korea age 16!"

 _You earned first place, just say something... jerk... wearing that emotionless face and still earning the gold._

The three bowed, raising their medals before skating off the rink. She quickly threw off her skates in exchange for sneakers and quickly changed in the bathroom, discarding the beautiful fabric that fit like a glove, and felt as if she became one with the snow for her warmer more comfortable sweat pants and sportswear jacket.

She stared at the unsatisfactory silver medal, before making a "Tch" sound and shoving it into her bag, she didn't want to look at it. As she emerged out of the bathroom, people holding expensive cameras and microphones came running after her.

"(y/n)-san, please we have a few questions."

"...No interview.." she muttered before turning to leave.

"But you won silver! Don't you want to celebrate it with the public?"

"I'm good thanks." They mumbled a few words of disappointment but spotted Sala and turned to run after her. (y/n) kept walking, but as soon as she felt that she was alone, she started to run. Everything came back to her. How her quad became a double.. and how she flopped her triple toe... and how she overturned the toe loop quad... and it was all because she got so nervous! And as if to mock her, that damn Seung Gil Lee landed his quad, triple toe, and quadruple toe loop... and all landing in Spread Eagle. It was so frustrating, the burning anger and shame that suffocated her. She bit her lip as if punishing herself unconsciously.

"(y/n)?! Where are you?! The reporters have come to interview you, the 6 skaters that participated are to be interviewed, 2 people including you are left, where the hell are you?!" She heard her coach's booming voice echo through the halls. Panicked, she turned a corner and kept running. She stopped at an unlocked door labeled "Janitor's Closet" before hiding in it and slamming it shut.

She hugged her knees close, her lip trembling.

Before she knew it, she began to cry.

"Damn it! Damn it all..." her words were stolen away by her shame as she choked on her own tears. _You pathetic.. stop crying! Stop hiding!_ But her own words made her cry even more.

She began to hear soft steps making their way across the corridor and she covered her mouth to muffle her cries. She buried her face in her arms and she just wanted the world to fade away.

The soft foot steps stopped, and she hugged herself tighter.

sfx: **BAKI!**

"KYAAAA!"

The door slammed open in one quick swoop. On instinct, her arms rose to cover her face and her eyes shut tightly bracing for whatever impact were to follow. Surprised, she slowly looked up to see Seung Gil Lee staring down at her. She grit her teeth in anger.

"What do you want?! Have you come here to mock me?!" She demanded. Despite her tough act, tears still streamed down her cheeks. His expression didn't change. "If that's all you came here for then get out!" She began to stand up but-

"Mnph!" He pushed her back down, and wrapped his arms around her. Her heart pounded fiercely, her body stiffened at his touch. _Wah-Wah-What is he doing?! I've never been so close to a man like this!_ She felt her back touching the cold ground, and his weight over powering her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders like a trap. It was the first time she felt another person so close to her, and she gasped at such warmth. She was too flustered to do anything and her face blushed up to her ears. She felt his breath touch her ear and she shivered at the feeling. She heard the door softly close behind them. She felt trapped.

"...Crybaby.." he whispered into her ear. His grip on her tightened and she gasped slightly. "..If you don't stop crying..." He searched his mind for something that wouldn't trouble him. "..I won't let you go.." As if to prove his point, he buried his head into her shoulder, and breathed in her scent. _...It smells.. nice... I might fall asleep..._

"Mnn..." she felt uncomfortable, but yet warm. _Would this be considered harassment? W-What does he mean 'I won't let you go'?!_

"Hm? You're still crying?" He lifted his head, wearing the same expression. _Wait no.. that's not the Seung Gil I saw in the rink._

"Oh.." She hadn't noticed, but in all this she was still crying. He sighed deeply.

"Stop crying already... I won't move until you do." he said tiredly. Those words snapped her out of her trance. She pursed her lips. _So that's what all this is. Pity._ She turned to look at his face. _He's looking down on me._

She attempted to contradict his statement, struggling under his grasp. Her knees fidgeted as she tried to push him off, her hands on his chest. Annoyed at his sudden lack of comfort, he swiftly lifted himself off of her, his hands supporting him parallel to her shoulders. He stared into her eyes as her expression changed from surprise to anger. Still, her tears kept streaming like a fountain, trickling down her cheeks one by one.

 _Intriguing..._ he thought to himself, _Why does she peak my interest, so?_

Seeing her opportunity, she attempted to roll her body back on her hands and feet, but Seung quickly grabbed her hands with of each of his own over her head, pinning her. His left knee had been shifted in between her legs when she had tried to escape. Uncomfortable, her knees fidgeted together, rubbing against his leg and entwining them.

"Idiot." He said softly. "I told you I won't let you go." He stared intensely at her, drawing her in his dark pools of ebony black. She was unable to look away. Now she understood. _His eyes... they're so passionate.. he's not emotionless..._ Under his grasp, she began to tremble. She was scared, scared of how much emotion she saw in those eyes, but she couldn't turn her gaze away. Her lip quivered, and she gulped in fear. How she dared to ask such a question.

"Why..." She paused. "Why do you care?"

He leaned closer, as if observing her, their noses almost touching. She shivered at his intense gaze that spoke more emotions than a poet's words.

"Do I really need a reason to care for someone who is crying?"

 _doki..._

...

"Mnn.. nn.. uwaah.. Waah!" she began to cry out loud, like a child. Slowly, he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to bury her face into his shoulder. Unsure and trembling, her hands slowly made their way up his back, sharing the embrace.

* * *

She smiled in nostalgia as she remembered that time- even if her most emotional moment was in a janitor's closet. She saw Seung make his way to the center of the rink, wearing a colorful outfit in contrast to his normal attire.

"Lee..." she whispered under her breath. They knew each other well, rooting for each other in their own way, attending their performances, congratulating each other through instagram, sending flowers to each other's homes, or greeting them after the competition.

He began to skate in time with the upbeat music. Naturally, she leaned forward setting her elbows on her lap, and her hands clasped together as if she were praying. "..a quad toe loop.." she whispered. He jumped, spinning perfectly 4 times and landing it firm and solid. She sighed relieved.

 _Hmm... where's (y/n)... are you playing a little hide and seek with me?_ He scanned the crowd as he remembered his desired momentums, trailing his hands around his body and through the air exercising his masculine appeal.

"Triple Axel- oh! He fell.."

She tensed at the scene.

"Lee-kun... you can do it."

"Amazing! He's doing the sexy act with a straight face though.. what a robot." (y/n) bit her lip, not allowing foul words escape her mouth despite how wrong that girl was. _No one understands him... that's why he's lost interest in women..._

She chewed on her lip as she anticipated the Triple Lutz and Triple Toe Loop. She gasped in awe at such beauty and passion in his skating. "Now the step sequence..." She watched eagerly, her hands fidgeting.

He flawlessly went through it, his determination never wavering. _How beautiful..._

He ended the dance with his hand on his forehead, and his other on his hip, staring in her direction. _Found you._ She gasped a little then smiled, tilting her head in response. He nodded slightly before greeting the crowd.

Another man she didn't know entered the rink. After a minute or so, (y/n) quickly lost interest. She grabbed her bag and ran inside the building, quickly fishing out her V.I.P. pass given to her by Lee. She flashed it to the security guards at the lobby her pass before running off.

"Ah- (y/n)! Wait just a sec-" she didn't hear the rest of it. She ran passed some skaters she recognized as Yuuri, Victor, and JJti. Lee emerged from a hallway, as expected, he finished his interview. He smiled with his eyes, his arms spread. She jumped into his arms, slightly making him stumble. She looked up at him, and he tilted his head slightly, questioning her.

"U-Um!" _Oh.. this is embarrassing... I was so excited a second ago..._ her face went a little pink. "J-..."

"Hm?" _Why is she being so shy all of the sudden?_

"Ja.." She took a deep breath. "..Jal Haess-eo.." she said shyly. Seung was taken aback. He stared at her a little shocked, but smiled a little before patting her head.

"Woof woof!" she joked and he chuckled.

* * *

They watched the remaining short programs and waited the few hours for the Women's Grand Prix Competition. Of her two coaches, (y/n) had her female coach help do her hair. She swept her hair into a fashionable bun with a small braid trailing through it for style and getting it out of the way, leaving a few strands of hair in front of her ears to frame her face. She carefully slipped on her outfit, white with elaborate patterns of feathers in lace that reached up her left arm and down her body, leaving her right arm bare. She put on an elegant glove on her right hand filling in the empty space; it only latched onto her middle finger and traveled down her wrist in a similar pattern to her dress. She put on her translucent tights and sighed, observing herself in the mirror of the change room, watching her short skirt flutter gracefully. She had about 10 minutes before her turn, and she closed her eyes mentally preparing herself.

 _Oh.. what was the story about?_

She remembered her coach's words: _"Though landing the jumps and going through the step sequence perfectly is important, you need to remember in those few moments, you are not (y/n), you are someone else."_

She sighed, retelling the story again.

 _'Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful lady, dressed in white and pure like the snow she was the most elegant one of the small village. Her heart belonged to a man with the kindest of souls whose life lived far away. The girl left her home to chase the man she saw as the prince of her dreams, seeking to share one more dance with him...'_

 _An elegant love-struck girl, that danced like no other..._

 _'Upon finding him once again, the man shared her feelings. However, the one who honed black magic to its finest seeked to take the kind prince's future away from him.'_

She felt the familiar piano once again flow music into her, the music going faster as the plot becomes dire.

 _A horrible fate for her love..._

 _'Desperate to protect her prince, she practiced a white magic, pure and gentle, and would strike through the dark like a painless arrow. The wizard shrouded in black was vanquished, and she had successfully protected him. However, the villagers feared her, calling her a witch...'_

She unconsciously slowly twirled, a mellow version of her actual performance.

 _'Soon the villagers decided to execute her... despite their cruel actions, she did not wish to hurt the villagers who had once showered her with smiles... but the one to kill her..'_

 _'was her very own...'_

She thread her fingers together, outstretching her arms away from her.

 _'love.'_

She brought down her hands to her chest as if she were pierced; the very last pose to her short program.

 _A tragic maiden who left everything for her prince, who in the end, began to fear her as well._

"How sad..." she whispered.

sfx: **kampak**

Startled by the knock, she stumbled but quickly regained her posture and called out to her coach.

"Coming!" She had a few minutes to make her way to the rink.

* * *

Seung Gil stood next to her 2 coaches, crossing his arms as usual, observing her. She slowly skated to the rink silently nodding at him. _'I'm ready'_

"(y/n) (l/n) of (b/c) age 19."

"In Canada, she awed the audience in her _Puella Album_."

She took a deep breath, and raised her arms in the starting pose. Her left hand on her right cheek and her right arm shielding her face as her hand rested on her forehead, her right foot on its tip behind her left.

The slow, beautiful music began to start.

 _A beautiful girl who set her heart in the wrong place, that is who I am right now._

She gracefully raised her arms through the air like a bird reflecting the song's elegant atmosphere.

"(y/n)'s theme is 'Beauty', as she is exploring the variations of the value of beautiful on the ice."

She turned gracefully, lifting her leg and gliding through the white.

"She has planned 3 quads in this program, can she really do it?"

 _I'm pushing myself to past my limits._

"The first is a quad and a triple axel combo-"

As the music reached a high note, she jumped, spinning 4 times till she sensed north again landing before quickly jumping again performing a triple axel, landing in a backwards eagle.

"She nailed it! How beautiful..."

Her curved horizontal body guided her in the turn before she broke the position to spin a single and glide through the ice again.

She felt the music grow faster.

 _And a black wizard is in pursuit of the young lady's lover..._

"Here comes the second combo... a single, followed by a double then triple toeloop!" The music began to be filled with desperation and fear and she jumped saved her energy and spun once, then immediately made a circle with her toe and jumped once again making a double.

"Single! Double toe loop and-"

She quickly jumped once again, this time spinning 3 times. She landed slightly off her desired direction.

"Oh, she overturned the triple toe loop a little.."

 _Stay calm, it's fine._

Her speed began to quicken along with the music, her poses dramatic as if she were battling an invisible force. _Now the step sequence and then the hard part._

The music slowed down a little, but still holding onto its dramatic aura with a different feeling: Betrayal. She slowly twirled, her movements expressing sadness and longing.

"What a graceful step sequence!"

 _Okay, you can do this._ She retained her pained expression as she pictured herself with her hands tied behind her back, the villagers stabbing her with their glares.

"Ohhh, the next combo is a quad, then a quad toe loop, followed by a triple axel."

The music got more exciting once again. _The build up to the execution._ The piano played a strong note and in time she jumped a quad, she again made a circle with her toe before- she jumped another quad in time with the ferocity of the music. The note softened and she jumped the triple axel, thankfully landing perfectly. Inside, she smiled. _Are you watching me, Lee Seung Gil?!_

"Amazing! She nailed all 3 jumps! Gorgeous!" The crowd cheered.

 _And the last spin... I'm a little tired..._

She made an abrupt smooth stop to propel the speed of her spin, first starting it simple in a layback spin, before slowly straightening and bending over in a sit spin, then straightening herself again, elegantly raising her foot along with her own body with her hands in a Biellmann spin, then going back to a sit spin, and finally slowing down with a camel spin, spreading her arms in a beautiful position and spinning horizontally slowly slowing down her pace. When she had almost stopped her spin she used the momentum to slowly and softly land on her knees, feeling the cool ice and raised her clasped hands above her, her back curved in a beautiful but tiring position, before bringing it down on her chest in time with the final low note.

The crowd screamed and she let go of the position, hands on her knees panting. She quickly recovered and stood up to greet the audience, raising her arms as if accepting all of their cheers at once. She smile a little exhausted, as the crowd threw a few polar bear stuffies that she picked up, along with one of many white roses before placing it in her hair.

She threw on her jacket before sitting at the kiss and cry, her coaches on each side. She clutched the giant soft polar bear in her arms bracing for her score. She and her coaches shared the same stern expression.

"And for the short program, her score is 91.67! A new personal record, though she did suffer a few points deduction from her over turn, her display was beautiful. Currently she is ranked 1 in the short program."

Though a bit relieved, she pouted a little bit from disappointment, she had secretly hoped to surpass Lee Seung Gil. Her coaches sighed, satisfied.

"(y/n)!" she turned to see her friend, Honoko, who she had met years ago in the same school. Honoko got her the reservations, and drove her here since she forgot her wallet while thinking about the performance. "You were amazing!" She smiled in response.

"Thank you, Honoko-chan." She puffed out her cheek.

"Drop the honorifics already! We've known each other for 6 years!"

"Hehehe..." she scratched her neck sheepishly. "But it's just that..."

"Just what?"

"I like calling Honoko-chan, Honoko-chan, it's because she's adorable." She blushed a little and started to fidget with her short, brown hair in a young fashionable side tail. With her height and baby-face she had the appearance of a 16 year old, it was hard to believe they were the same age.

"W-Whatever.." Then her eyes sparkled for a second. "Wait..."

"Uhm..." (y/n) sensed a malicious glint in her eyes.

"That Seung guy.. you guys know each other well, right?"

"Er... yes..?" Her eyes sparkled again. _I wish I could lie._

"Do you like him?" she asked with smile on her face. (y/n)'s face burned.

"Wha-"

"Are you guys dating?" she asked leaning closer enthusiastically.

"N-No..!"

"Aww..." She looked down at the ground and turned around with her foot up in the air. "(y/n), 19 years old, a pretty college student with good grades and a talented figure skater that has never been on a date before in her entire life."

As much as that was true it sent an arrow through her.

"Th-That's because I've been focusing on my figure skati-"

"No excuses. You'll forever be alone~ "

Now she was hitting places where it hurt.

"I'm gonna go to my interview..." she said dejectedly. Honoko secretly smiled.

She walked down the stairs to the lobby, where her interviewers waited.

* * *

After a few minutes, she was set free and she turned the corner to see Lee waiting for her. She smiled.

"How did I do?" He closed his eyes pondering his answer.

"Not good enough. I won this round." She giggled. He had his own sense of humor. Feeling slightly accomplished that his joke was received (unlike most experiences, one accidentally making a fan cry. He only tells jokes to (y/n) now.) he smirked a little.

The last 2 contestants performed, and she remained in 1st for the short program.

"Aww I have nothing to do after this," she said, hesitating to go through the door.

"Hmm.." He put his hand to his chin in a thinking position. He _would_ ask her to dinner but it was quite late and dangerous at this point. If he were to escort her to her hotel she wouldn't allow it, not wanting to "trouble him" but that would only make him worry about her safety, and even if she allowed him to by the time they got there the taxis and buses would've stopped running for the night. If he asked to stay at her place she would sleep on the couch, and he would feel bad about that.

"Do you want to just stay at my place?"

"eh?" She turned her head up at him. "EHHHH?!" she shouted, stumbling back at the gravity of his words.

"It's fine right? We could sleep in the same-"

"But-but-"

"If we go somewhere, the buses and taxis will stop running-"

"Then I'll sleep on the couch!" _Typical (y/n)..._ he thought in his head.

"I can't let a girl sleep on a couch while I have the luxury of a bed. And I don't feel like sleeping on the couch either so what's wrong with-"

"What's wrong with _this_?! Many things!"

"Like what?" She couldn't comprehend how oblivious he was.

"For one a-a-a man and a w-woman sleeping together doesn't work!" She waved her hands in front of her face.

"Why? It's a king-sized. There's enough for three." She couldn't win against the king of punctuality. "And didn't you forget your wallet as you rushed out here and barely made it in time to see my short program and only made it here because your friend just so happened to be attending this specific Cup and if it wasn't for her you would've been disqualified immediately and in turn ruining your resume on punc-"

"Okay okay, I get it, I don't have any say in it?" He smiled and gently took her wrist leading her out the door.

* * *

They stopped at room number 835 and he placed the card key in the lock, unlocking the door. The instant he pushed it open, a dog quickly greeted him, pawing at his pants enthusiastically. Then immediately recognizing (y/n) before pouncing on her, toppling her over onto the carpet floor and licking her face.

"Hahaha.. Ha-Haru! I missed you too! haha.." she giggled as she patted the siberian husky. Though Haru was usually a calm dog, he rarely got to see (y/n) at times and greeted her enthusiastically. _Haru is being really touchy with (y/n) today... hm._ She looked up at Lee, who bent over to see if she was ok. "You were able to bring your dog?"

"Yes, unusual, isn't it?" he spoke while keeping his gaze on the dog, beckoning him over. He smiled before directing the dog back into the hotel room. "And I don't enjoy leaving him alone in the bottom of the plane but-" He extended his hand to her, which she gladly took and pulled her up. "Both hotels I booked in Japan and here in Russia allowed dogs, and I couldn't resist." He led her inside and she enjoyed the unfamiliar setting, which she loved about hotels. They sat together on the couch as they watched the television and shared a few stories about Japan and Canada and inspiration for their choreography.

o o o

"Oh, look at the time... I'm going to take a shower." she excused herself and went into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned around to see- a wondrous bathtub! It was significantly much larger than your normal one at home, with white and grey tiles decorating its surface. _Amazing..._ She trailed her slender fingers around its rim before stopping on some buttons. _Hm?_ She briefly read the modes and-

"!" _A massage?! Using the water pressure?! W-Wow!_ She immediately stripped and took a bath bomb from the cabinet under the sink. The water quickly turned green from the bath bomb's potion and she felt the relaxing tingly feeling on her skin. She set the water pressure massage level at a relaxing 1 and sank into the water a little.

"Ah~..."

o

o

o.

She had soaked thoroughly, washed her hair and body, and relaxed her strained muscles. She reached out for her towel- _?_

"Eh?"

 _?!_ Panicked, she felt around the bathroom floor. _I got so distracted by the bath I totally forgot to get a towel from the closet!_ She hugged herself panicked on what to do. She couldn't step out and just walk through the hotel room naked. And dripping water on the floor. _I have to ask Lee..._ She attempted to get out of the bath but then she remembered that she would get the floor wet. _What do I do?!_ A flustered (y/n) looked around the bathroom for anything in a panic, causing the water to slosh loudly. Unfortunately Lee heard this. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you alright in there? Are you drowning?"

"Uhm!" _How do I gather the courage to ask this.._

"You're fine? What was all the ruckus?"

"Er..." _How_ _embarrassing! Stupid stupid stupid!_ "The truth is..." _AHHHHHHHH! What do I do?!_ "Mnn..." _He's going to call me an idiot..._ "I forgot to get a bath towel..."

...

"Idiot." _I KNEW IT!_ "How did you forget..."

"I saw the bathtub and I got excited..." She looked at her side blushing from embarrassment.

"Hahahaha..." She heard him chuckle through the door. "Only you would forget such matters over a nice bath. I'll go get a towel." She pouted a little, feeling like a child. At that moment, a sudden thought occurred to her: _Does Lee see me as a child?_ She stared at the green no longer fizzy water; shifting her legs a little to watch the ripples glumly, surveying her thoughts. _It would make a little sense... anyone would comfort a crying child..._ She sighed, sinking into the water again, almost up to her nose. _Or watch their performances..._ Her arms tightened around her. _Or thinking they can't go home alone..._

Again, he knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." She sighed. It's not like it mattered if she covered herself or not, he saw her as a child... He slowly unlocked the door, stepping into the bathroom. He attempted to look away from the sight in front of him, but the clothes on the floor that caught on his feet easily seemed to force him to look forward. Her wet hair stuck to her skin and her stoic expression made her look like a painting. From out of the murky water her knees and a glimpse of tho- he quickly looked away, his face hot from the whole steamy experience.

 _Thy virgin eyes shan't look upon a woman's ... without losing thou dignity!_ Slightly shaking and looking away, he handed the towel to her. Sighing, she began to stand up from the bath. He turned his body a full 180 away from her. _Don't stand up until I'm out of the bathroom!_ He quickly left the scene, not wishing to see such eye candy again. He sighed heavily, plopping himself back on the couch flipping through the channels to calm himself.

"Lee..." _What now?! I'm not even close to recuperating!_

"Yes?"

"Do you have any... female clothing?" _Ah.. I've miscalculated..._

"N-No..." _She and I both know the clothes aren't really the issue, the problem was under garments._ He turned his attention to her, shifting his position so his arm hung off the couch and his head turned in her direction. She stood there in nothing but a bathing towel looking a little embarrassed as she stared at the ground, her foot fidgeting. _Is she doing this on purpose?_ He turned his body back to his original position, desperately trying to ignore the half naked body behind him and think about a solution for under garments. He closed his eyes. He couldn't have her wear the same thing as today, that was a little gross. Sighing, he turned to online shopping, within an hour arrival. He got off the couch and looked a way as she looked through the lingerie.

o o o

She borrowed one of his T-shirts and shorts, frowning how it was a little over her size, and the shirt drooped down to her mid thighs. _Small.. just like a kid._ She sighed again. _I guess I_ am _a year younger than him..._

She emerged out of the bedroom and sat on the opposite side of Lee. _How long is she going to keep this up... it was pretty before but now I feel as if I was rejected._ Casually, he scooted over a little in her direction. She avoided his gaze, tilting her head away from him.

His mouth twitched. _Annoying._

He quickly got up and sat right next to her, much to her surprise. Uncomfortable, she started fidgeting her knees together and leaned on the armrest, trying to avoid his touch. He pushed himself closer to her squishing his body to her. She still didn't look at him. _What a pain..._ He kicked up his legs on the couch, the momentum turning his body and forcing his head onto her lap, his arms crossed. He looked at her sternly.

"Ah-" _Why is he acting so strangely today?!_ "Lee-kun? What are you doing?" His eyes were cross. _Oh.. he's angry._ Once again, he cast down that spell, she was unable to look away.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded.

"I-I'm not avoiding you... I-"

"Don't lie. What was that just now?" _He can see through me so easily._ She was unable to answer, for that moment, they had locked eyes together. "I like you just the way you are."

"Huh?" That surprised her. He really was amazing.

"I don't care what other people say, the media, the gossips, the 'normal'," He stared into her eyes with burning passion, that easily took hold of her soul. "You are you, I see (y/n) as (y/n), I don't see anybody in her. She is herself."

"Lee..." He gently pulled her head down to him, until their foreheads were touching. _I'm such a fool..._ she thought as she watched intently with softened eyes. He sighed softly, closing his eyes.

o o o

 _"Though Seung-Gil quickly recovered from his fall in the beginning, this will cost him a spot to the Finals."_

.

.

.

"Lee!" she called after his trailing figure, making his way to the lounge. Though he didn't turn around, he stopped in his tracks. _Damn it.. she's the last person who can see me in this state._ Hot tears traveled down his cheeks as he grit his teeth.

!

She hugged him from behind, burying her face into his broad back.

 _Warm..._ he felt. Why did she spark so many emotions in him?

"It's okay... you can cry..."

He sniffled, his tears still streaming like a river. He turned around, embracing her from the front.

 _Ah..._

 _It feels just like..._

 _back then..._

o o o

 _Though she did do well in her free skate, (y/n) was eventually kicked off the top 3 by better scores._

 **SIGH...**

They sat on the couch depressed. Both of them didn't make the finals.

"Let's just drink our sorrows away..." They said at the same time.

(y/n) felt a little tipsy, and it showed on her tinted red face and drowsy look. Their conversations were misty, at first talking about the possible winners (both quickly recognizing Yurio's anger in the free skate and foreseeing him win), then they talked about how it was so unfair, getting a little emotional, then.. she forgot. But whatever happened along those lines, she and him were both in kimonos and her hair was in a bun (though it was quite messy now).

Lee was standing up, his hand grasping a bottle of sake, as he staggered a little from the alcohol. Haru whined a little, circling his owner in concern. The smell of alcohol was all too familiar to the poor dog.

"Haruuu~~~" He dropped to his knees, placing the bottle roughly on the table as he descended to his fluffy companion's height. "You've always been a great friiieeeend~!" He seemed to be crying.

"Waaaaaaaah~" (y/n) complained. "What about meeeee~? We adopted Haru-chan together riiiiight?~ We're friends too right~~? " She slumped off the couch, landing on her knees, waving her arms at Lee drearily.

"Nno."

"Eh?" This sobered her a bit.

"I don't want you as a friieend..." He gave Haru a few pats before clumsily crawling to (y/n) and sat on his knees sloppily in front of her.

"Whyyy nooooooot~? Lee-chan's so meeaan~..."

"Becaauuse.." He drearily put his hand on her cheek. "I want you as my wiiife~" She sobered a little bit, though still very, very drunk.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh~? What's that again?" she joked, laughing oddly, her voice slurring.

Before she could realize it-

chu~

His lips were on hers. Now she was VERY sober.

"Mmph!" She gasped into the kiss, him taking the chance to force his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss.

"Ang... ngh.." Thoughts raced through her head. _Wait! This is my first kiss! I'm already french ki- wait! It's also Lee's first kiss as well! Lee wake up!_

He finally broke the kiss, running out of air. His vision cleared a little, and he looked at (y/n)'s blushing face, as well as the kimono. _Wait.. kimono?_ He looked around him, and observing his own. Then he stared at the various decorative tiny pillows that instant delivery brought him during his drunk shopping spree. Then it all came back to him. He was sober.

"Ah-" He looked at (y/n). "Ahh-" He stared at his hands. " **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** "

 _i CONFESSED AND KISSED AT THE SAME TIME ALL WHILE DRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK?!_


End file.
